07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuren Oak/Trivia
Hakuren Oak is a main character in the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. He is first introduced as Teito's roommate at the Church and his self-proclaimed rival for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. After a rough start, Hakuren later becomes a close friend of Teito. Hakuren is a member of the very wealthy Oak family in District 2, but he chose to become a bishop rather than follow the Oak family's tradition to go into politics or the military. After passing the exam he worked under Bishop Castor, but received a letter from his father asking him to return home to serve as a tutor to the princess. After realising the things that were covered up by the military, he decided to be the princess's tutor in order to let the voices of the weak be heard by the royal family. Etymology Hakuren (白蓮) means white magnolia. Other names for it are Hakumokuren (白木蓮) and Gyokuran (玉蘭). Oak trees are the national trees of many countries, including Germany, which symbolizes strength and endurance. The leaf of the oak is also commonly seen on military awards and military insignia. Early 07-Ghost Appearances Quotes *'You're the first person who's ever risked his life to save mine.' ''(to Teito) *'Hakuren:' I won't become what my father wants... and besides, I dislike women. '''Labrador:' Isn't your mother a woman? Hakuren: Mother is Mother. Labrador: Razette? Hakuren: Razette isn't a lady yet. She's a child. (conversation between Hakuren and Labrador, Volume 7 Chp 036 page 23 to 24) *'You're stupid as usual.' ''(to Shuri) *'I'm glad you're safe.' (to Teito after Infiltration by the Black Hawks) Trivia *Hakuren is underweight according to Body Mass Index (BMI) calculation. *Hakuren is uneasy or dizzy when he is close with females, he calls this "sickness" ''joseiyoi. It originates from his father's making him see many photos of females (in order to choose a prospective wife) since he was a child (manga chapter 64). However, he has never been shown feeling ill around the nuns of the Church and other minor female characters, possibly because he spends very little time with them. After establishing a closer relationship with Ouka and her ladies-in-waiting, his joseiyoi ''in their presence also lessened, although he still feels uneasy if they are very near him, especially in an enclosed space like a carriage. * Hakuren has stated that he is pursuing a path in the clergy because he genuinely wants to help people and also to take revenge against his father, but it is also possible that he joined the Church because being a bishop means that he doesn't have to spend a lot of time around women (it seems that the bishops and nuns of the Church rarely intermingle, and apart from the nuns, the only women in the Church are female visitors, and the Guardians of the Bridge of Trials, whom he cannot see). *Hakuren has a mirror in his clothes.Anime episode 11. *When Razette changed her face into Hakuren's face, Hakuren said that the face (i.e. his own face) is lovely.Manga chapter 31. *Hakuren is a fan of spicy food.Manga chapter 63 page 13. *Although he usually wears spectacles when reading, he was shown reading a newspaper without spectacles when he met Teito in the Barsburg palace. *He did not know about Teito's connection to the Seven Ghosts, but the fact that he saw Teito leave for The Land of Seele could mean that he eventually realised part of it. Furthermore, Teito had once guessed that Hakuren would not be surprised if he were to be told about the Ghosts and the whole truth about Teito's past; given their good relationship and mutual understanding of each other, Teito's guess was probably correct. *In a drama CD, Mikhail questions Hakuren's talent for music. This is a little ironic because Hakuren's voice actor, Jun Fukuyama, is a professional singer. 'Extras' related trivia *Hakuren comes from the cadet branch of the Oaks, while Shuri comes from the senior branch. The mini drama in the 12th Limited Animate DVD. *Hakuren said that love letters are dirty. Drama CD titled ''The Day of Retribution, ''track 2. *Hakuren has made muffins for Teito, because he wanted to see what they tasted like.Drama CD titled "3月28日の出来事" *There are six servants and two washrooms in the house where Hakuren's family lives. They have three villas too. (Drama CD track) *He has borrowed yoga books from Castor and wants Teito to try it, because he sees that Teito often wakes up from nightmares in his sleep. (Drama CD track) *He has sung a lullaby to Teito when the latter is possessed by Mikhail, upon Mikhail's request. Drama CD 07-GHOST〜Mikhail〜 *In Supreme Sugar, there is a picture in which Hakuren wears an earring on his left ear. Fanbook/animation book related trivia *Hakuren likes cooking. The first official character book *His blood type is A. FanbookHakuren.png HakurenFanbook1.png References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character trivia